Chances
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: Sora gets lost in the woods on Fate Isle one day while running away from Kairi! He stumbles upon a vampire named Riku who is looking for some entertainment. What will happen? AU RikuSora Now has deleted scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. If I did, Kairi would be dead.

Note: Riku means land and, Sora means sky. Perfect couple. Kairi (the evil red-headed girl), her name means division/ separation.

Riku sat in his lair bored out of his mind. His silver hair blew with the slight breeze. His green eyes flared at the forests outside. He yawned, showing his white, pointy fangs. Fate Isle was the most boring place in the world a vampire could live. The stupid council didn't exile him to a remote life in isolation, it was a life of complete and total boredom.

He stood up and jumped out of his cave / lair thing and into the woods. People lived on Fate Isle but they were all either boring, annoying, or unworthy of notice. Riku sighed as he strolled through his forest. No one came into his forest. Only animals lived in the forest. He only ventured into towns when he was hungry for human blood.

"SORA!" shouted the most annoying voice the world has ever seen. "SORA! COME BACK HERE AND KISS ME DAMN IT!" The mentioned, Sora, was currently running away from his "friend", Kairi. Normally Kairi was an ok person to hang around but lately, she had been really clingy. Three minutes ago, she had declared Sora her boyfriend. Now, Sora was running for dear life. Many people stared as the cinnamon-haired teen ran from the girl whose name was Kairi, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from her. Up ahead, he saw a forest and ran inside it.

The evil one, aka Kairi, stood at the edge of the forest called for her "Beloved Sora". She didn't like the feel of this forest. It seemed dark, eerie, almost haunted. Sora didn't feel a thing because he was too preoccupied with getting away from the evil red-head.

While leaping through the trees with inhuman strength, Riku heard leaves crunch and heavy breathing. He was surprised because animals normally didn't venture this far into the forest. Riku headed toward the sound and stopped suddenly. He stared in awe at the teenage male below him. Sora's body was covered in sweat and, his shirt clung to his body. Riku took in the spiky cinnamon-brown hair, big innocent ocean blue eyes, finely tuned chest, and everything else about the boy. Riku licked his lips in hunger. For the first time in his undead life, Riku was hungry not for blood, but for the boy himself.

Sora felt someone staring at him and looked at the tree branches above him. There he saw the super hot vampire named Riku. He smiled nervously and sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked. "This is my forest. I live here and do not get visitors often." Sora blinked in surprise and blushed at the truth of the matter.

"Well I was running away from Kairi," he replied as he watched the silver-haired vampire jump down and land gracefully next to him. "She's been my best friend forever but, today she decided to tell me that I'm suddenly her boyfriend. She can get pretty scary sometimes and, the last thing I wanted was to kiss her. My name is Sora, by the way."

"The name's Riku," replied the vampire. He smiled warmly at Sora. "Well you don't seem very eager to go back to the one you call Kairi, so how about coming over to my place?" Sora thought it over for a moment and nodded. He followed Riku through the forest when they came to a tree with a rope ladder. Sora's eyes traveled up it until the thick branches covered it.

"It's a pretty long climb," Riku said. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course," Sora replied confidently. "If I can escape from Kairi, I can climb up a rope ladder." Riku shrugged and went first. With one-eight of his god-like speed, he was up the ladder when Sora was only two-thirds the way up. Riku stared down at the tasty-looking boy with hungry eyes. He had to fight the urge to leap down, grab Sora and leap back up. But then he would have to explain he inhuman strength. So Riku settled with watching Sora because he would be able to touch him later.

"Gee you got up pretty fast," Sora said panting as he pulled himself into Riku's treehouse. "WOW! What a cool place to live." Riku's home looked like a normal house on a the ground except it was huge almost mansion sized. There were five bedrooms, two kitchens, ten gamerooms, a home entertainment room, a computer room with twenty computes complete with high-speed internet access and scanners, and a personal bathroom connected to each bedroom. Riku smirked at Sora's shocked expression.

"Don't be so astonished," Riku said. "I've been living alone for five years and I had a lot of time on my hands." 'And some people I fed on were pretty rich.'

"How do you get electricity up here?" Sora asked as lightning flashes and a rain storm began quite suddenly.

"There's your answer," Riku said and noticed that Sora was suddenly hugging him. The cinnamon-haired teen was shaking and, the silver-haired teen was raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hate lightning," Sora said shakily. "Rain storms scare me." Riku smiled at him.

"Don't worry," he said. "Things won't get dark unless I turn off the lights. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah," Sora said nodding enthusiastically. "Do you have any action or humor?"

"Sorry," Riku replied. "Nothing but horror and suspense." Sora gulped but got dragged by his host over to the home entertainment room. Sora was still holding on to the silver-haired vampire. Riku sighed as he popped in The Ring. It was one of his mildest films. Then they sat on the couch that was in front of the tv. Sora was fine watching the movie until the girl came out of the tv. He screamed and yet again grabbed onto Riku. The mentioned turned off the tv and sighed again. The he said, "Maybe we should just go to bed."

Sora nodded and followed Riku into a random bedroom. He rummaged through the drawers and found some clothes from when he was human and about Sora's height. Tossing them to Sora, Riku said, "You can use those clothes. They should fit. My bedroom's across the hall if you need me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chances Chapter 2

Warning: Demyx/Riku one-sided love for the sheer sake of comedy.

Dream

Sora was drinking a glass of water when he glanced down at the table and saw a ring of water. He heard an odd sound and walked into the home entertainment room. The tv was on and, Sora turned it off. It turned on again except this time, there was a picture of a well. A girl came out of the well, then out of the tv.

Dream End

Sora woke up screaming with Riku shaking him. He blushed with embarrassment and looked down.

"Sheesh," Riku said. "You were making so much noise, I couldn't sleep. In fact, I'm surprised you could."

"I was just having a bad dream," Sora said sheepishly. "It was like what happened in the movie was real."

"Well then," Riku said shaking his head while chuckling. "I guess I need to make sure you won't get scared anymore." It was the middle of the night and the storm was still raging. Riku smirked and climbed under the sheets of the queen-sized bed next to Sora. Sora blushed crimson and moved as far away from Riku as possible while staying in the bed.

"Aw," Riku said in mock hurt. "I was just trying to help you be less scared. But you're sincerely repulsed by me, aren't you?"

"It's not that," Sora said quickly. "It's just that we're both guys and…" The brown-haired teen trailed off.

"And what?" the vampire replied smirking. "It's not like I'm planning on doing anything. (Yet. 1) Unless, you were thinking of a certain something." Riku started to get out of the bed but Sora grabbed his arm to stop him. Riku's smirk (if possible) grew even wider, "So I take it you want me to stay."

Sora nodded and Riku went back into the bed. Sora didn't move away this time but he was still blushing harder than ever before. Riku moved closer and wrapped one arm around the other male's waist and said, "Relax. This way you won't see any more girls coming out of tvs."

Another Place in the World

"Hey Xemnas," Namine said. "Riku's not alone in his forest anymore. Another boy is with him. What should we do?" Xemnas stared at Namine. She was a great asset to the vampire counsel (which is composed mostly of Organization XIII members), but normally didn't speak more than two words. Before he could answer, two very annoying voices interrupted him.

"Yo Mansex!" Roxas called. "I'm bored as hell."

"Oh Xemmy-Wemmy-kins," shouted the ever pink, Marluxia. "I missed you while I was away."

"Shut up!" Xemnas shouted. "And let me talk."

"Yes," Larxene said smirking. "Let Xemmy talk." Xemnas looked as though he was about to kill someone.

"Whatever," Roxas said. He shrugged and sat down. The only reason he called Xemnas, Mansex was to annoy him. Roxas had already gotten his reaction.

"Ok," Xemnas said while rubbing his temples. "The point of banishing Riku was to ensure his isolation from all vampires. DEMYX!"

"Yes," replied the dumb blonde who appeared out of nowhere with his citar.

"Go make sure that his boy with Riku is not a vampire," Xemnas ordered. "If it's a human, leave them alone. Riku always did like to play with his food before drinking it."

"Yes!" Demyx said again as though it was the only word he knew. He started running as quickly as he could with his inhuman speed.

At Riku's House Thing

"OH RIKU!" Demyx shouted excitedly. He had just barged in to find Riku and Sora still sleeping in the same bed. It was, after all, seven in the morning. Demyx instantly hated Sora for sleeping with HIS Riku.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Riku shouted back at the annoying blonde male. With his luck, this idiot would tell Sora that they were both vampires.

"Oh cinnamon-haired boy," Demyx said emphasizing the word boy. "What type of creature are you? Are you of the day or of the night?"

"Um," Sora said confused. "I'm human. Aren't you?" Before Demyx could ruin everything, the other vampire stepped in.

"Leave now," Riku said dangerously as a dark aura surrounded him. "I know why the counsel sent you here. You have an answer that will satisfy them, now go and give them what they are waiting for."

"Fine," Demyx said as he went off grumbling. "But this is far from over. I will fight this new rival with everything I have." Sora was still very confused by all this.

Suddenly, Sora started blushing really hard. Reality had hit him like a ton of bricks. You see, Sora and Riku were still in bed. And a random blonde person, whom Soar had no idea who he was, had seen them. Sora looked down in embarrassment and started mumbling.

"Come on," Riku said chuckling as he got out of bed. "I'll cook breakfast." Riku walked to the nearest kitchen and grabbed lots of pots and pans. After five years of isolation, it wasn't surprising that he could cook human food. Riku had had to amuse himself somehow and cooking was just a random choice. A choice he was now glad he had made.

"Um could you make pancakes, eggs, waffles, and sausage?" Sora asked hesitantly, not wanting to be rude.

"I sure can," Riku replied smiling. He was loving the time he spent with Sora. Before, he had always liked to play with his meals, but that hadn't always been fun. It was just to pass some time. With Sora, for the first time since becoming a vampire, he was genuinely happy.

"Yo Sora," Riku shouted. "I'm done cooking." Sora walked in with his stomach rumbling loudly as Riku was just finishing setting up the table. Sora stared drooling as he stared at all the wonderfully smelling and looking food. Riku chuckled and said, "Don't just stand there salivating. Eat up."

"Sorry," Sora said. He jumped into on of the two chairs and started shoveling food in his mouth. Riku, on the other hand, just had some eggs and sausage. True, it literally went right through him, but it did taste good and helped keep his secret safe from Sora until he was ready to tell him.

Vampire Counsel

"Report," Xemnas said as Demyx flew in and accidentally knocked Marluxia out with his citar. But the pink-head's weapon went flying as well. Zexion had caught the huge pink scythe so that it wouldn't cut off his head. "Demyx just tell me."

"The boy with Riku," Demyx said emphasizing boy again. "Is a human with cinnamon hair and sapphire eyes. And I found them in bed together!"

"So," Larxene said sadistically. "Riku is having more fun than normal, eh?" She smirked and started elbowing Namine.

"Whatever," Namine said shrugging. "I don't care and I'm going to bed."

"As am I," Xemnas said. "There is nothing more to worry about." Roxas appeared out of nowhere and started teasing Demyx about his unrequited love for Riku. The dumb blonde was depressed and angry. This amused Roxas. And Demyx hated Sora. (Note: Demyx still doesn't know Sora's name.)

1. Yet.- Riku is thinking this. I was too lazy to type it up there.

A/N: And once again we come to the end of another chapter. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. And in case it isn't obvious, I'm not the one who figured out Mansex is an acronym of Xemnas. Another note, all OOCness is for the pure reason of comedy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chances

Chapter 3

Warning: This fanfiction is shounen-ai. If you do not like shounen-ai or find it disgusting, do not read this chapter instead of flaming me for the mere fact that I write it.

For those of you who do enjoy shounen-ai and comedy, continue reading and please enjoy the third chapter of my fanfiction.

Vexen was in his room in Castle Destiny on Vampire Island. He was gleefully making a potion with Demyx's DNA in it. Whoever drank it would instantly become as dumb as the blonde. When it was done, the unlucky Marluxia was passing by. Vexen forced Marluxia to drink his newly-made potion.

The now oblivious, pink-haired vampire started skipping around spreading pink petals everywhere. Luxord, who was depressed and bored because no one wanted to play cards, saw Marluxia eing stupid and got an idea. Out of nowhere 200 cans of light pink and hot pink paint appeared.

"Oh Marluxia," Luxord sang happily. "I have something fun for you to do."

"Really! What?" Marluxia asked as puppy dog ears and a wagging tail appeared on his body.

"Oh," Luxord said. "You could paint the entire castle light pink with hot pink roses."

"OK!" Marluxia sang as he skipped off with some paint. His scythe had turned into a giant paintbrush. Some vampire bats carried the rest of the paint behind him.

"Attention all vampire counsel members," Luxord said over the castle intercom. "Those of you who do not leave the castle immediately will be forced to play cards with me." There were twelve loud screams and slams as everyone in the castle ran outside in hopes of saving some sanity.

"Luxord left as well. Demyx decided to visit his "Beloved Riku". And Marluxia was happily painting the entirety of Castle Destiny pink. Inside Vexen's room, he accidentally spilled a lot f chemicals. After many "poofs", his skin turned as pink as his hair.

At Riku's Lair

After breakfast (if you call Sora shoving everything in sight in his mouth and nearly choking "breakfast") was over, Riku washed the dishes as Sora was glued to the tv. Not because anything good was on but because Kairi (the evil red-headed one) had made Sora into a "VIMP" (Very Important Missing Person) and his face was plastered all over the news.

"I had no idea you were so famous," Riku said smirking. He had finished washing the dishes ad saw Sora flipping with his picture on every other channel.

"I'm not," Sora said through gritted teeth. "It's just that Kairi's dad owns the biggest media company in the country. She no doubt had him do this! She's an only child so she usually gets whatever she wants."

"So are you going back?" As Riku asked this question his body screamed in fear. He wanted Sora to stay more than anything. The god-forsaken island would become painfully lonely (something he'd never felt before) to Riku without Sora around.

Meanwhile, Demyx was busily working in the largest bathroom of Riku's lair. First he summoned water, lots and lots of it, and turned the bathroom into a fish tank, well only half. He'd put a wall of strong glass up first. Then he portaled in a bunch of blonde mermaids that had pink fins and pink pooka shells into the "tank". Lastly on the glass he wrote,

_To Riku_

_With all my love_

_3 Demyx _

Then he went back to vampire island (don't know if this is possible and really couldn't care if it isn't) flying all the way on his sitar.

Back at Castle Destiny

"Oh Luxord!" Marluxia called out with pink hearts and petals floating all around him. "I'm done painting the castle pink! And you're right, It was lots of fun!" Everyone instantly glared at Luxord who hesitantly point a finger at Vexen. Well the expression of shock that was written on Larxene's face after learning her room was now pink was payment enough for Luxord no matter what awaited him next.

"Explain," Xemnas said.

"Vexen made a potion with Demyx's DNA," Namine said. "He forced Marluxia to drink it. This made Marluxia stupid. Luxord was extremely bored when he found the dumb Marluxia. After that, he suggested that Marluxia paint the castle pink. With Marluxia being as dumb as Demyx, he listened. Now all of Castle Destiny is light pink with hot pink flowers."

"Aw poor Xemmy-wemmy," Roxas said coming up with a new nickname for Xemnas. "His beloved castle is pink." Axel, on the other hand, decided to run inside screaming about needing to pain his room back to red with flames.

"I'm ba-ack!" Demyx said excitedly. "I wonder what Riku will think of my gift."

"DEMYX!" Larxene shouted angrily. "BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DUMB ALL OF CASTLE DESTINY IS PINK!"

"How is it my fault?" Demyx said cowering under Larxene's glare. Namine sighed and just went back into her room. Was it really that big a deal? They could just paint their rooms back to the original color.

"Is there any way you can make Marluxia not dumb?" Roxas asked. "Cause I really don't feel like having to deal with two humongous idiots."

"Well I need some of Marluxia's DNA, some of Demyx's, and some of Riku's," said Vexen. "And I don't think Riku will be more than happy to give us some tissue sample."

"Ah that's easy," said Roxas. "I'll go get it."

At Riku's Lair

Sora shook his head no and said, "Right now, I don't think I'll ever want to go back. Kairi is just way too annoying." Inside his head, Riku was doing a victory dance. And just at that moment, Sora decided he needed to go the bathroom. And the nearest bathroom just happened to be the one that was now half a giant fish tank with mermaid in it.

"Uh Riku," Sora said hesitantly after opening the door. "I think you might wanna see this." Riku, who was still in the home entertainment room, looked confused and walked toward the sound of Sora's voice. The second he saw the message, his insides exploded in anger. How the hell was he going to explain this to Sora without telling him he was a vampire? Of course, Roxas picks this exact moment to pop in, pull out some of Riku's hair and leave. Except he pulled out some of Sora's hair by mistake.

'I'm going to kill that dumb blonde poor excuse for a vampire the next time I see him,' Riku thought murderously.

"Riku," Sora said shaking the furious vampire. "Riku. RIKU!" Riku finally snapped out of his 'I'm gonna kill Demyx' mode on the thirtieth "RIKU!" and looked down and Sora. "So could you explain why half of your bathroom is suddenly full of mermaids?"

"It's uh- uh- uh- a-uh," Riku said. "Holographic projection?" Sora just shrugged and went into a different bathroom. Riku, however, opened a window and drained all the water out of his bathroom. Then he smashed the glass and threw that out the window. Finally, he threw all the soon-to-be-dead mermaids out along with the glass and closed the window. When Sora walked by it, 30 seconds after it was done, all he said was, "Oh. You turned it off." Riku thanked all the gods he didn't believe in for Sora being preoccupied with becoming the newest VIMP thanks to Kairi.

"Oh Sora," Riku said. "What movie should we watch now?"

"Uh," replied the cinnamon-haired teen. "Anything without vampires."

"Ok," Riku said happily, pulling out The Grudge. He popped it in to the tv. By the end of the movie, Riku actually thought that Sora might be stronger than a vampire because the death grip Sora had on him was so tight, he couldn't breathe. "Sora-I-need-air-" he choked out.

Sora blushed and let of him, "Sorry, but you shouldn't have picked that movie. You had to know I would be scared."

Riku smirked and replied, "That's what I was counting on." And with that said, he pulled Sora into a tight hug that he couldn't escape. "Because I've been wanting to do this since we met."

Sora let out a gasp right before Riku's lips covered his own. And to the surprise of both males, Sora started kissing back after a few seconds of shock.

Back at Castle Destiny

"Yo Vexen!" Roxas shouted. "I got you Riku's hair." Vexen muttered something about that being fine, not bothering to look up from his latest concoction. Roxas put it on the table with the pink and blonde strands of hair (he hadn't bothered to look at the color). Two hours later, Vexen was done and gave his latest potion to Marluxia. There was a poof a pink and Marluxia's skin was no longer pink, but now he was a pink-haired, female version of Sora. And he was still as dumb as Demyx. See this is what happens when Vexen gives Marluxia a potion with the DNA of Sora and a random mermaid, instead of Riku and Demyx.

"What just happened?" Xemnas asked and for once Namine didn't have an answer. "Vexen, perhaps you could shed some light on the current situation."

"Not really," said Vexen. "That should have worked. Unfortunately, unless all the ingredients were exact, the results, as you can see, are likely to be disastrous."

A/N: So now we have a dumb female Marluxia and the first kiss between Riku and Sora. What will happen with the vampire and young human? And will Marluxia ever be normal again? You'll just have to stay tuned and read the next chapter to find out. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed and I hoped you enjoyed this installment of Chances.


	4. Chapter 4

Chances

Chapter 4

A/N: I'm adding a new pairing! See if you can figure out who it is.

Castle Destiny

"Great!" Xemnas said. "Vexen, I'm almost afraid to ask, but can you fix Marluxia this time?"

"No," Vexen said. "Marluxia will have to live with being dumb and a girl until I can figure out exactly whose hair was in the potion." Marluxia just stared at the two with wide blue eyes. She had no idea what was going on.

Xemnas groaned and said, "Well Luxord, now you have someone to play cards with because it appears that Marluxia became even dumber when he turned into a girl." Luxord squealed happily and dragged Marluxia off to go play poker. Marluxia did not fight because she no longer knew the horror that comes from playing cards with Luxord.

Riku's Lair

"Soooooo," Riku said blushing after the kiss had ended. "I really wasn't expecting for you to uh- you know." Riku was in the process of mentally kicking himself. He was a vampire. He was cold and cruel. He did NOT act like a nervous schoolgirl because he had kissed a human. Humans were supposed to be his prey. His PREY!

"Yeah," Sora replied blushing. "Neither did I." Sora's mind was just one big jumbled mass of confusion. What did this mean? Did it mean anything at all? Was he attracted to Riku? And many other thoughts/questions pertaining to Riku and the kiss. So the two of them just sat there and pondered what had happened and what was going through their heads. All was quiet, until the silence was interrupted by none other than Sora's stomach growling.

Chuckling softly, Riku asked, "About time for me to start making lunch, isn't it?" Sora blushed and nodded quickly, thankful for a distraction.

"So," said the cinnamon-haired boy. "What are you going to make?"

"Well since someone seems a little hungry," replied Riku smirking. "I thought I would make something fast like Mac N' Cheese with hot dogs." The silver-haired vampire walked into the kitchen and pulled out a few pots and a strainer. While waiting for the water to boil, he pulled out a box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese from the pantry and a pack of hot dogs from the fridge. (A/N: Trust me, this is like the best lunch ever!)

When Riku was done, he cut up the hot dogs and put them in a casserole dish with the Mac N' Cheese. He took it to the table, where Sora was eagerly awaiting his lunch. He made it quite obvious when he asked, "What took you so long? I nearly starved!" When in truth, it had only taken Riku fifteen minutes to prepare the food.

After lunch was over, Riku felt a wave of hunger. Of real hunger. He needed human blood and soon. It had been over two months since Riku had fed properly. He groaned out loud and inwardly cursed. Sora asked him if something was wrong.

"I just remembered something I've gotta do," Riku said. "I hope you don't mind doing the dishes." And before Sora could even comprehend what Riku had said, the vampire was out into the forest leaping through the trees. He was trying to put as much distance between himself and Sora as possible. Spotting the town a few miles away, Riku sped up. Since he didn't have all that time to be picky, Riku grabbed the first human he saw and knocked them out. Then he quickly dragged him into an alley and drank every last ounce of blood. Satisfied, he found the man's walled and jumped onto the roof of the nearest building.

A few blocks away, Riku found a video store. Inside a group of guys about Sora's age were talking about something called "anime" and "Yu Yu Hakusho". Riku saw a box set of DVD's that looked like what the guys were talking about and decided to get them. There was just enough cash in the now-dead man's wallet to pay for it. Grinning, Riku took his purchase and headed back to the forest. Along the way, he buried the wallet in case the human police ever actually came poking around in his forest.

Castle Destiny

After two hours of playing poker, Marluxia was scarred for life. She had sat across from the evil-auraed gambling addict for far too long. Unfortunately, she had only received mental trauma, which is 1000 times more damaging than physical pain when playing cards with Luxord. Finally, she ran crying to Xemnas, who had no choice but to let Marluxia curl up in his lap and bawl for two reasons. First, he was a major part of the blame for her emotional scarring, and secondly, she just would not let go of him. Then as usual for her, Namine appeared out of nowhere.

"Xemnas we have a very big problem," Namine said. "The paint that Marluxia used isn't coming off. Over half our counsel are in their rooms either sulking, or crying their eyes out from depression. And Luxord refuses to tell us what ingredients were in the paint because he lost his poker buddy." She said the last part nodding toward Marluxia.

"Well as you can see, my hands are full at the moment," Xemnas growled. "So why don't you just search his memories for the answer?"

"To tell you the truth, sir," Namine said unemotionally. "I'm rather frightened to even thin about what goes on in that lunatic's mind."

Groaning, Xemnas replied, " Fine. Tell Vexen to work on it. I'll see what I can do about this girl." Namine nodded and disappeared just as Roxas walked into his room, which earned yet another groan from Xemnas.

"Hey Xemmy-Wemmy! I'm here to help you out a bit," Roxas said and although he didn't show it, Xemnas was beyond surprised. "The easiest way to get a girl to shut up," Roxas said as innocently as he could. "Is to kiss them."

"GET OUT!" Xemnas shouted as loud as he could while blushing. Roxas left the room and the second he was in the hallway, he was rolling on the ground laughing. Meanwhile, Xemnas contemplated the best way possible to torture Roxas that involved the most amount of pain and, Marluxia just sat in his lap confused by it all.

In his room, Vexen was working as fast as he could but so far, he had been unable to find anything. As far as Vexen could tell, this was normal paint. He hadn't yet finished all the tests when Namine came in again.

"Things are about to get disastrous around here," Namine said. About a second later, they were on fire, then sopping wet a second later. Larxene was throwing random objects at random vampires at random places in Castle Destiny and, Zexion was chasing Saix with Marluxia's scythe. Axel was the one setting fires every two seconds, and Demyx had opted to follow Axel to douse his fires instead of flooding the castle. The only ones safe from this craziness were Xemnas and Marluxia because noone dared to go in the former's room and, Roxas because he was playing cards with Luxord, whom noone wished to be near.

"Riku's Lair

Sora was bored. Why? you ask. Because Sora had finished cleaning the dishes and hour ago and was waiting for Riku to get home. He obviously didn't want to watch another horror film by himself and wasn't really in the mood to watch the new with his face plastered on every other channel. So here he was, lying on his bed waiting for Riku to get home.

Another hour passed, and Riku finally jumped back into his lair/tree house. Sora heard a small thud and raced out to see Riku standing there with a small smile on his face while holding a box in his hand.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Oh just," Riku said showing it to his houseguest. "An entire season of Yu Yu Hakusho."

"Awesome!" Sora shouted. "How did you know that I like anime?"

"Lucky guess," Riku replied. "And I assumed you didn't want to watch any of my more intense horror films.

"Is that where you went? To get some movies that I would want to watch?" Sora asked. When Riku nodded, Sora shouted his thanks and hugged Riku. Noticing the position they were in, Sora blushed and said, "You know, I wouldn't mind if- mmmmm." Riku had pressed his lips against Sora's and cut off his sentence. Riku's arms wrapped around Sora's waist and pulled him in as close as possible. Sora's hands traveled up around Riku's neck. A few seconds later, Riku bit on Sora's lower lip and when the latter gasped, Riku's tongue slid into Sora's mouth. Riku explored every centimeter of Sora's mouth before massaging Sora's tongue with his own. Eventually, they had to pull apart because even vampires need air.

A/N: Ok! Thank you for reading this chapter of Chances. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, thank you to all the wonderful reviewers. Next chapter, Riku and Sora are getting close but can Riku's secret stay a secret forever and, what exactly happens at Castle Destin next? That's pretty much it and see you next time in Chances chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Two Months Later 

Sora awoke to the sound of moaning and groaning that didn't sound like it was coming from a human. Very hesitantly, he got out of bed and headed for the hallway. Silently, Sora crept across the hall and slowly entered the bedroom. Sora gasped at what he saw.

Riku was tossing in his sleep and, the inhuman sounds were coming from him. Sora ran over to the bed and started to shake Riku. Two minutes later, his eyes snapped open as she fiercely pulled Sora towards him. Wide sapphire eyes filled with fear when Riku's fangs clamped down on Sora's neck and began to suck blood. Riku realized what he'd don after ten seconds and pushed Sora away. He ran away as fast as his god-like speed would take him.

Once in town, Riku found the state prison and easily broke in. He found the cells and drank the blood of the nearest inmate. When Riku unlatched his fangs from the prisoner's corpse, he gagged. With a disgusted look on his face, he threw the dead body into the wall and left the way he came. The man's blood type had been O positive, the most common type, and Riku's absolute least favorite. He liked rare blood types, like AB negative.

Riku slowly made his way back to his forest, but didn't dare to go home. There was no way that Sora would accept him. He thought, in horror, what could have happened to his precious Sora had he not stopped. They had gotten so close over the past few months. And though it should have been impossible, Riku was in love with a human. But all that was lost now because he had forgotten to feed properly.

Castle Destiny

"Um Luxord," Roxas said looking up from behind his cards.

"What?" Luxord said irritably. He didn't like losing and was doing so for the first time against Roxas.

"Since it's been two months and, since I've been playing poker with you that entire time," replied the semi-bored vampire. "Why don't you just tell Vexen what you put in that paint?" Luxord looked at Roxas with a shocked expression on his face.

"You mean he hasn't figured it out yet," said a wide-eyed Luxord. "I just mixed in a bunch of Kimecho." (Note I made that "chemical" up) Roxas sweatdropped and ran across the entire castle to where Vexen was. He told him and, Vexen felt really stupid. He hurriedly mixed Kimecho into every color of pain imaginable and raced to give them to all the members of the vampire counsel before all of Caste Destiny was destroyed.

Riku's Lair

Once he had gotten over the shock of being bitten by Riku, Sora felt terrified at the though of his silver-haired companion being a vampire. Sora wished for Riku to be back. He wanted to be back in Riku's arms, the place he still felt was the most wonderful place on this planet.

But Sora's wish would not come true anytime soon. You see, Riku was wandering around his forest, determined to give Sora sufficient time to leave. Riku despised the thought of a certain sapphire-eyed boy leaving, but he wouldn't keep Sora forcefully.

Unusually fatigued, Riku jumped up into a tree without much grace. Large wet drops of water started to roll down the vampire's face. Riku was crying. His hear was breaking, and he just couldn't handle it. How was he supposed to deal with this? Until he had met Sora, Riku had been like all his kind: cold, cruel, and bloodthirsty. His mind wandered back to Sora. Those big sapphire eyes. That spiky yet oh so soft cinnamon brown hair. Those soft pink lips that he loved to kiss. And that beautiful human body that he loved to hold and cuddle with. Sora was so dear to Riku that he just could to bring himself to go back. Exhausted from everything, Riku suddenly fainted and fell out of the tree.

Sora had gotten tired of waiting for his Riku to come back and decided to go looking for him. He heard a large crash a few feet away. Sora raced over and, waves of panic swept over him because, Riku was unconscious in front of him. Riku's body was unusually pale and, Sora freaked out at his. He raced over to Riku's body and started shaking it violently. Large wet tears rolled down his face as Sora cried, "Riku wake up! You can't be dead! Wake up!"

When Riku groaned and slightly opened his eyes, Sora fell on top of him, hugging him tightly around the neck. Riku shifted a little and wrapped his strong arms around Sora' slender waist. As Sora buried his face in Riku's chest, the latter sighed in contentment. Riku knew there were probably many problems he'd have to see soon but all he cared about right then was that Sora had willing found him and embraced him.

Castle Destiny

Now that all of Castle Destiny, save for Marluxia's room, was no longer pink, there was no longer any chaos. However, the mood of the castle was very gloomy because Xemnas had ordered for all the counsel members to clear up the mess they had caused during the two-month chaos period. Xemnas was also in a bad mood because he could not get this dumb, female version of Marluxia off of him.

Not for lack of trying, Vexen just could not figure out how to change Marluxia back into a guy. He also could not figure out how to make Marluxia smart again. So, two things happened. One- Xemnas was screwed. Two- All member were now cleaning the castle as punishment for laughing at him.

"Marluxia," Xemnas said figuring it couldn't hurt to try again. "Will you please get off me?"

Tears welled up in Marluxia's eyes as she said through sobs, "But Luxord is scary and now Xemmy-sama doesn't like me anymore! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Growling, Xemnas tried once again to push her off his lap, but she had a surprisingly strong grip. Finally getting fed up enough to do this, Xemnas hit Marluxia on the head and knocked her out. He sighed and picked her up and put her on his bed. Xemnas surprised himself when his hand pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

Shaking his head violently, Xemnas left his room to check on the progress of his vampires were making on cleaning Castle Destiny. Not surprisingly, there were many scorch marks on the walls, and there were many broken pieces of glass scattered everywhere. He would be surprised if Larxene had not broken every vase in the castle. Like always, Namine appeared out of nowhere behind Xemnas and said, "The entire castle is back in perfect condition except for up here because everyone is afraid of you."

"Well tell them to get their blood-sucking butts up here," he growled. "Or they'll all go hungry for a week." Namine nodded and, two minutes later, twelve pathetic-looking vampires were cleaning the top floor of their castle. Feeling hungry, Xemnas left the castle in search of some human prey.

Riku's Forest

Riku, no longer feeling quite so exhausted, sat up and maneuvered Sora into a sitting position on his lap. Sora had stopped crying about ten minutes before, and Riku had decided that now would be just as good a time as any for the questions that were coming. Sighing, Riku said, "So let's hear the questions we both know you are dying to ask."

"Well," Sora said. "How long have you been a vampire? How often do you need to feed? Why do you eat human food? Are there any other vampires? Why have you been living alone for so long? And how old are you really?"

"Whoa," Riku replied chuckling. "Slow down tiger. First, I've been a vampire for my entire life. I feed on animals daily, but I need human blood once every two months. I eat human food because I can. It does not poison me, nor does it satiate my hunger. There are plenty of vampires around the world. I love alone because I was exiled. And I'm about 1,367 years old or something like that. But aren't you afraid of me?"

Sora shook his head and said, "Well at first I was but not anymore. All I know is that I want to stay with you Riku. But now I need to know why you were exiled."

"Fine," Riku said hesitantly. "But you won't like it."

Flashback

"Mansex, I'm bored," Roxas complained. Like always, there was nothing interesting to do at Castle Destiny. Riku was out hunting, and Demyx, that poor love-sick idiot, was most likely annoying the hell out of Riku. Larxene was off torturing Axel, and Vexen was trying out his latest potion on Marluxia. Luxord had opted to stake out Zexion's room to see if he could force him into a game of poker. And he really didn't feel like talking with any of the other counsel members. So there he was in Xemnas's room, annoying their leader. Although this was very dangerous, Roxas had decided that being suicidal was better than dying of boredom.

"That's it!" Xemnas shouted. "Find another way to amuse yourself or I'll have Namine take you to a bar with gay vampires!" Roxas stuck out his tongue and ran out of Xemnas's room. He started to wander the castle and heard laughing coming from inside Xigbar's room. Desperate, Roxas went inside and saw him playing surf-boarding games. Since he already fed, Roxas had absolutely nothing else to do. So he sat down next to Xigbar, picked up the extra controller and asked, "How do you play this thing?"

Delighted at the prospect of any kind of company, Xigbar launched into a long explanation of his video game. Roxas sighed and reminded himself that this was at least better than playing cards with Luxord. Zexion wouldn't be leaving his room for a very, very long time.

Five hours of surfing later, he heard a loud booming sound in the bottom of Castle Destiny. Roxas and Xigbar ran down to the ground floor, along with every member of the vampire counsel. There they saw a very pissed off Riku followed by one very hyper Demyx. Oddly enough, there was a very nice breeze blowing through the windowless castle thanks to a very large hole in the east wall. Before anyone questioned this, Demyx skipped away while singing about how happy he was after spending the whole afternoon with his beloved Riku.

"Do you care to explain," Xemnas said, his left eyebrow twitching. "Why there is a hole in my castle where a wall is supposed to be?"

"Because," Riku growled back. "That idiotic, water-obsessed, freak of a vampire ruined my meal. Every time I got close enough to feed, he somehow managed to ruin it. Since I am still hungry, I had to vent my frustration somehow. So here is the result." With that said, he stomped away toward his room.

"Namine," Xemnas barked after the rest of the counsel had run away. "Tell Riku that he can vent all that pent up frustration by rebuilding my wall." Nodding, Namine disappeared with a sigh. There was no way Riku would fix it, but there was on vampire dumb enough to.

One hour later, Xemnas came back down to check on Riku's progress, only to find Demyx humming happily as he repaired the wall. Xemnas really didn't care as long as it was fixed, but he was curious as to why Demyx was the one doing the job. Xemnas tapped Demyx on the shoulder and asked, "Why are you fixing the wall?"

"Oh hello," Demyx said bouncily. "I'm repairing the wall for my precious Riku. Namine came to me with a message from my beloved one. Dearest Riku is so exhausted from his hunger and is in need of rest. But this wall needs to be mended, and the first vampire my silver-haired love thought of for this task was me. Obviously, I was delighted to help my precious Riku." Xemnas nodded and left Demyx to his work. On the way back to his room, Xemnas thought, 'Namine you clever little thing. You knew Riku wouldn't fix it, so you go that love-sick fool to do it instead.' At this thought, Xemnas scowled. Demyx's total obliviousness to Riku's overly obvious dislike of him often wore on his last nerve. It did have its uses, bust sometimes it just pushed Xemnas over the edge.

"Nani?" Sora said confused. "You were exiled for a hole in a wall?"

"No," Riku said chuckling softly. "Just sit tight and let me explain the rest."


	6. Chapter 6

Chances

Chapter 6

Note: I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I was sick and, my mom wouldn't let me get on her computer.

Flashback

"Aw," Demyx complained out loud, even though he was by himself. "I haven't seen my Beloved Riku since he shouted at Xemnas. I wonder if he's still mad at me. I bet he isn't. After all, I fixed the wall for him." With that said to himself, our favorite blonde-haired vampire went to go visit our favorite silver-haired vampire.

Said vampire, however, was more than angry, he was in a murderous rage. You see, Riku hadn't eaten anything for two whole days, he hadn't even been able to get his fangs into animal blood because of a certain stupid individual. So yes, Riku was indeed very very mad. And so, when Demyx popped into his room without warning, Riku did something without thinking.

Here's a little something you readers should probably know. Love is blind. Ignorance is bliss. Rage is both. So when Riku's fangs clamped down on our beloved Demy's neck, he didn't think. He only felt the sweet taste of revenge. However, doing that, with or without thinking, would be bad for any vampire. Very, very, very bad.

Namine felt something was wrong, so she decided to investigate. Upon her arrival in his room, Riku was already bored of Demyx's blood, so he attacked her instead. She managed to push him off and screech loudly enough for every vampire within a 100-mile radius to hear her. When Xemnas got there, it was already too late. Riku was gone.

Flashback End

"What's so bad about drinking the blood of another vampire?" Sora asked confused. What did it matter if they drank human blood or vampire blood.

"There are three very strict rules in the vampire code of honor," Riku said. "The code is sort of like our law. The first rule, is to never, under any circumstance, drink the blood of another of our kind. The second, is to never kill a human unless it is for food. The third, is to never venture outside one's preset boundaries for hunting. I broke all three."

But why are they so important?" Sora said. "And why would vampires care about that? Aren't humans just food?"

"Well first of all," Riku said. "Vampires do care. Life is precious to us since, ours was taken away by force. Think about it, if you were turned into a vampire and had to kill what you once were just to survive, wouldn't you feel guilty?"

"Well yeah," Sora said. "Now continue explaining. I still haven't figured out the part I don't like. I really don't care if you drank the blood of another vampire."

"Ok," Riku said. He hesitated for a moment, but if he didn't tell Sora now, he never would be able to in the future. "The second and third rule, as I explained, are there for the preservation of life. And, the vampire counsel, which I used to be a part of, presets boundaries for every vampire in existence, so humans are not killed in a fight between two hungry vampires. The first one, is because when we drink vampire blood, we lose all sense of reason and become extremely blood-thirsty. The first thing I did was venture out of the counsel's territory and murdered another vampire who was trying to feed. I finished off their prey and drank the blood of at least fifty more humans. One is more than enough sustenance for one day. Then I became a mass murderer. I wiped fifty human towns off the maps before the other counsel members managed to find me and stop me. Since there is no way for one vampire to kill another, they decided to sentence me to a life of exile. So anyway, I'd been living alone for five years before you came here and, Demyx is the first first vampire I've seen in that time. I would understand if you wanted to leave and pretend I don't exist. It's better for you to go back anyway. Kairi's waiting and at the very least, she's human. I ceased to be human over a millennia ago."

Sora stayed silent for about an hour because he had some things to think about and work out in his mind before speaking. Riku stayed silent the entire time, allowing Sora to collect his thoughts. However, with every second, the silver-haired creature was feeling more and more hopeless. Finally Sora said, "If and before I go, there are a few things I want truthful answers to."

"Shoot," Riku said, not looking at Sora for fear of what he might see on the other's face. He would answer any and all questions honestly. That was the least he owed his soon-to-be ex-cinnamon-haired companion.

"First," Sora said. "Is every word you told be about your past the truth? Nothing changed, nothing hidden?" Riku nodded.

"Second," came a voice slightly sterner than the last one. "When you left and came back with the Yu Yu Hakusho dvds, did you eat somebody while you were gone?" Again, Riku nodded.

"Third," this time the tone was filled something Riku couldn't identify, fear maybe. "If I hadn't been living here for two months, would you have killed me like all the rest of your prey?" Again, although much slower, Riku nodded.

"Last questions," Sora said with so much sadness in his voice, Riku's heart almost shattered into a million pieces. "Do you really want me to leave? And if I stay, would you be able to guarantee my safety?" This time Sora was answered with words.

"No," was Riku's response to both questions. "I don't want you to leave, but I can't promise that you will be completely safe from me. I don't often forget to feed, but it has happened on more than one occasion. And if I'm too hungry, I might not let go after only ten seconds."

"I see," Sora said miserably as he got up. "I'm sorry." He headed for the doorway and started his climb toward the ground. Halfway down the rope ladder, he stopped and looked up. Sora's vision was greatly distorted by small silent tears that had been streaming out of his eyes and down his face. With one final crack, his heart was destroyed by his own words, "I love you Riku."

Little did he know, a certain vampire had heard his declaration. However, Riku couldn't muster up the courage or the will power to go after him.

Castle Destiny

Marluxia woke up yawning and stretching. She looked very cute with her eyes blinking sleepily and her hair slightly messy from sleeping. Too bad, no one was around to see it. After blinking for about five minutes, she decided she was hungry. Unfortunately, because she had been injected with the DNA of Demyx, Sora, and a mermaid, she couldn't remember how to hunt. So, our pink-haired maiden did the one thing she could think of. Marluxia started crying. And not the soft, quiet kind of crying. No, she was bawling like a new-born baby.

Still at wits end from how much he had to watch over his counsel to make sure they were actually cleaning, Xemnas entered his room extremely agitated. He took one look at Marluxia and sighed. Shouting at her would just make her cry even longer and louder. Keeping his temper in check, he bent down cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her tear-streaked face to look at his. Then he spoke calmly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry," the pink-head sniffled. "And, and I forgot how to hunt."

"Ok," Xemnas said slowly. "Can you wait for fifteen minutes for food?"

"Yes," she responded happily.

"Without moving from this spot?" he asked. "And without making a racket?"

"Yes," Marluxia said again.

"Then stay here," he replied. "And stay quiet." With that said, he left. Fifteen minutes, he came back later with an unconscious human who was of no importance. Marluxia happily took the food and drank greedily. When she was done, she tossed the human out the window and hugged Xemnas to show her thanks. Unlatching himself from the girl, Xemnas headed straight for Vexen's room. There he found out, much to his disappointment, that the experiment-obsessed vampire could not fix or change Marluxia back to the way she used to be. And trying to change her in anyway, might result in something worse.

Sighing in defeat, Xemnas returned to his room. There he was greeted with the sight of Marluxia asleep against his bed with a very small amount of drool falling from her open mouth. Shaking his head, Xemnas hoisted her up onto his bed and smiled slightly. Maybe he could get used to this.

Sora exited the forest of Fate Isle and started to make his way back home. No doubt everyone would want to know where he had been. However, he was too miserable to even think about making up an excuse. If anyone asked, he just wouldn't say anything. And of course, now that he was out of the forest, Sora would not be alone with his sad thoughts for very long.

"OH MY GOD!!" a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in over two months shouted. "SORA YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HOW HAPPY I AM!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Kairi ran up to him with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as though she never wanted to let go. Because he had been gone for so long, she had assumed that he had died.

"Hello Kairi," Sora said in a hollow voice. However, said red-head, didn't notice the tone, just the lack of words.

"That's it?!" Kairi shouted indignantly. "You're gone for over two months during which time I never stopped worrying about you. I thought those woods were cursed. I thought you were dead. You finally come back and all I get is a hello. What happened to you?"

"Um well," Sora said, still depressed but more worried about his present situation. "I met someone in there and sorta lost track of time." It was a lame lie, but it was the best he could do on the spot.

"It was a girl wasn't it?" Kairi shouted angrily. "Well you're never going to see her again whoever she is. You know why? Because you're mine Sora. MINE!"

"I wasn't planning on going back," he replied in the same hollow voice.

"Good," the red-head said smugly. "Now it's time for what I've been waiting to do for close to three months. I'm going to be the first and only one to ever kiss that precious mouth of yours."

"Riku already beat you to that," said Sora without thinking. He still remembered the feel of the silver-head's soft lips on his and the tingles that went all over his body. The shivers that went down his spine at a simple touch or smile from the one he loved.

"WHAT?!" Kairi shouted in rage breaking away the cinnamon-haired boy from his not-so-distant memories. "Where is the bitch? Take me to her! I'll murder her."

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said hollowly. This time the red-head heard and understood his tone. Now confused more than angry, she waited for him to continue. "I'm not going back. I can't go back."

When he said this, Kairi smiled an evil smile and said, "Good because you belong to me. And don't you forget that."

Riku: glares at Chatter (me) What the fck are you doing? You said that Sora was my boyfriend.

Chatter: Don't worry. He will be yours.

Riku: Then why did you put him with that thing? points at the "thing"

Thing: My name is Kairi and, our smart authoress knows that Sora belongs to me.

Thing and Riku: start bickering

Chatter and Sora: sighs

Sora: Don't worry all you loyal fans! Chatter never breaks her promises!

Chatter: That's right! Now where's that bazooka? starts searching through thin air

Sora: has an adorable confused expression on his face Why do you need a bazooka?

Chatter: finds bazooka and smirks evilly

Can you, the smart little reader, guess what it is? Preview of the next chapter to anyone who emails me with the correct answer. A signed review or review with an email address on it works to.

A/N: Well well well, will you look at that? I'm gonna have to write a seventh chapter. Can you believe this fanfic was originally going to be only two or three chapters long? There is just one thing I want to make clear to all of you hoping for a lemon…if there are. I have seen waaaaaaaaaaaaay too many cute stories ruined with a lemon at the end of it. Don't get me wrong. I love yaoi smuttiness and it can be cute. I just don't want to ruin my cute fanfic with it. Anyway, I have been considering attempting a RikuxSora fanfic as my first lemon. Please review and tell me if ya want me to give it a shot. Leaving you with a positive note, chapter seven of Chances should be the longest and last chapter of this fanfic. I love all of you, so please leave me a little tiny review even if all it says is "update soon". Because at least that shows me that someone wants to read my fanfics.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Note: A few made-up characters will be appearing in this chapter. They are there because I want to put them there.

"Yeah whatever," Sora replied. He really didn't feel like arguing with Kairi at the moment. Actually, he didn't feel anything except for the quickly growing emptiness inside of him. Kairi wasn't very satisfied with Sora's, shall we say, less-than enthusiastic response. However, she had a plan to fix that.

"Well," the evil one said smugly. "Since I'll be the only one to kiss you ever again, pucker up." The red-head forced her lips onto Sora's unwelcoming but unresisting mouth. To Kairi, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She was finally staking claim to what belonged to her…that was all she cared about. She never really cared about our cinnamon-haired friend, just that he belonged to her. Now Sora was feeling something much, much different. The kiss was repulsive and couldn't hope to ever come within a million miles of how great Riku's felt. But he couldn't go back, so Sora figured he would have to get used to the repulsive feeling.

Riku's Lair

Riku hadn't moved an inch for the past three hours. His head was bent forward, the forehead resting on his knees which were pulled up to his chest. His long dark silver locks fell past his shoulders, hiding his face from the outside world. And there was a great dark aura of sadness emanating from his entire being. If Riku knew how to kill himself, he definitely would. Unfortunately, he had left the vampire counsel before learning that valuable secret.

And who should appear of all in the world at the worst time in the world? Demyx of course!! And who doesn't notice the mood Riku is in? Demyx. Therefore, who wishes himself to an early grave? Demyx.

"Riku," the blonde sang happily. "Your Beloved Demyx has come to keep you company. We noticed that your latest meal was gone and, I decided to come and see if you need anything."

"Yes," Riku replied without even bothering to hide his emotions. "There is something I need, and only you can do it."

"And what would that be Darling Riku?" Demyx asked.

"Leave," Riku said. "Just leave and never come back. I'm not and never again will be in the mood to deal with your stupid antics. So just go."

"But Riku," Demyx said, sounding just a tad desperate this time. "I love you."

"And now we both share the pain of a broken heart," Riku replied. "Just let me lead my life of isolation. Good-bye Demyx." With that, he stretched out, got up, and headed toward his room. He had often seen broken-hearted females on television cry into their pillows for comfort. He had always believed that to be stupid, but now, it felt like the best thing to try.

Castle Destiny

"I don't know what was wrong with him," Demyx cried in the arms of Marluxia. "My darling Riku was just sitting there like he was the most pitiful creature in the world."

"It's ok," Marluxia said soothingly. "You'll get over it and find someone else."

"But whooooooo?" Demyx whined.

"Anyone you want," she replied in a motherly tone.

'Does she realize she just gave herself away for wooing?' is what every single member of the vampire counsel was thinking. It is a sad day when the most interesting thing for a counsel of the most powerful vampires in the world to do is watch an annoying dumb blonde cry in the arms of an equally dumb pink-head.

"That means," Demyx said. "I can go after you."

"Um no," Marluxia said letting go of Demyx while backing away slowly.

"But you're included in anyone I want," Demyx said happier this time. Marluxia had a look of pure terror on her face. True she had been dumbed down, but not so much so that she forgot what Demyx had done to Riku. Not wanting to share his fate, Marluxia ran. She ran very very very fast.

Upon reaching the top floor of the castle, she ran into Xemnas's room. If there was one place Demyx wouldn't look for her, that would be it. However, Xemnas wasn't very happy about the unexpected visitor in the room. He liked his peace and quiet and therefore was the only vampire who had not been watching Demyx and Marluxia.

"What are you doing in my room?" Xemnas said somewhat irked by the girl's presence.

"Hiding from Demyx," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well," Marluxia responded hesitantly. "Demyx finally gave up on Riku and while I was comforting him, he got the idea to start chasing after me. But I don't like him. I like Xemmy-sama."

Fate Isle

Over the next two weeks, Sora was basically just an empty shell. He didn't talk to anybody. He didn't eat much, and he didn't even voice how repulsive it was to be with Kairi. She had become increasingly aggressive ever since she had heard about Riku.

"So-ra," Kairi whined. "Why don't you pay more attention to me? I am your girlfriend." They were sitting down under the shade of a giant tree during their lunch hour at school.

"Yeah," said their friend, Toya. "You've been really out of it lately. What happened to you while you were gone?"

"You dummy," Sakura said whapping Toya on the back of the head. "Some witch seduced Sora into staying with her. He obviously feels guilty toward Kairi and mad at himself."

"Oh Sora," the red-head said in a fake sweet voice. "How sweet of you to be thinking of me." To this, Sora made no response. His head was still back at the tree house. After two weeks of nothing but thinking about Riku, Sora couldn't take it anymore. Without bothering to say a word, he ran off toward the forest. He didn't care anymore if Riku might take his life at any moment. Sora would risk anything to be with Riku.

"Sora what's wrong?" Kairi asked racing after him for a second time. "Sora come back."

"Do you really think that whoever that Riku is," Toya asked. "That she really seduced Sora?"

"No, not anymore," Sakura said as they abandoned their usual lunch spot to never return again. "I guess Kairi tried to stake her claim just a little bit too late."

Riku's Lair

Our favorite silver-haired vampire hasn't eaten anything in those two weeks since Sora went away. His stomach rumbled, and he knew that he needed some animal blood. Riku already knew what happens when a vampire goes hungry. So with a sigh, he went out hunting intent on spending as much time in the forest as he could.

Sora had reached the tree house just a few minutes after Riku had left. However, he didn't give up. For some reason, he just knew that Riku would be back soon. Since he was a little tired, Sora headed straight for his favorite vampire's bedroom. As Sora lied down in bed and wrapped himself in the sheets, he felt like he had come home.

A few hours later, our silver-haired friend returned to the tree house and instantly sensed something was different. Likewise, a certain sapphire-eyed boy chose this exact moment to wake up and go yawn and stretch in the doorway just as the other one came walking into the hall. Riku's eyes widened in disbelief as he managed to form one word with his mouth and voice, "Sora?"

Said human looked to the left, and his eyes lit up with happiness. Sora gave a squeal of delight and smiled. Riku, overwhelmed with the fact that Sora was back, could not control the irrational part of his mind. The rational half of his brain told him to be confused and inquisitive as to why Sora was back. The other half was just burning with joy. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, our silver-haired friend didn't listen to the rational side.

Riku rushed over to Sora and pinned him against the nearest wall. His body ached with need for the young teenager. Riku's hands went up to cup Sora's face and pulled him in for a sweet, gentle kiss. However, the gentleness didn't last long as Riku's tongue begged for entrance into the other's mouth. Sora, all too happily, granted the entrance his partner desperately wanted. Riku's tongue explored Sora's moist caverns and then started to massage itself against Sora's. They battled for dominance, a battle which Sora quickly lost. Soon, Sora found himself moaning at how good it felt to finally be back in Riku's embrace and kissing Riku's soft, yet firm and gentle, yet passionate lips.

When they finally broke apart, Sora's face was completely red, but at that moment, he really didn't care. Sora's heart was putting itself back together. The simple act of seeing Riku had already started that.

"Why?" the vampire asked breaking the silence. "Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't take it anymore," Sora answered honestly. "I love you Riku. I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer."

"But-" Riku started.

"But nothing," Sora said smiling. "I don't care if you do end up killing me. It just means that my life was given to keep yours going." Riku smiled even more brilliantly than Sora as he pulled his cinnamon-haired love closer to him.

"I love you to Sora," Riku whispered into that cinnamon hair he loved so much. "And don't expect me to ever let you go." This was all they both needed. Nothing else mattered. They loved each other and that was what was important. Riku was also confident that he would never hurt Sora ever again. He would never again forget to feed. Sora was back even though he knew everything, which meant he didn't care what Riku had to do to stay alive. To Riku, this meant more than anything else. Sora trusted him completely and, that's all he needed to be sure that he would never again harm the one he loved.

Castle Destiny

"Oy Xemmy-wemmy-kins," Roxas shouted coming into the room without knocking. "Namine said that Riku's not alone again."

"I really don't care anymore," Xemnas said rubbing his temples. Mere seconds ago, Marluxia had said something he never expected to hear. Now the second most annoying member of his counsel had barged into his room with no prior warning. "Just assume that it is the human Demyx mentioned and leave me alone. I have something I need to work out."

"Yes sir," Roxas shouted. "Oh and don't forget the advice a while ago."

"Just leave," Xemnas near-shouted as Roxas left the room. He, of course, had attracted the attention of the aforementioned vampire. Demyx came trotting in the room and was overjoyed at the sight of his new beloved.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Marluxia shouted as she attempted to run away. Demyx was closer to the door, but she was faster. For the next seven hours, no one in Castle Destiny had any form of peace. Marluxia was running away from Demyx, and during her flee, she had successfully run throughout every floor of the entire castle at least ten times. All the while, Demyx was flying through the air on his citar chasing her and shouting for her to come back. The other counsel members weren't sure which of the two they wanted to kill, they were just positive that they wanted it to stop. After all, Demyx hadn't been nearly this annoying with Riku because more often than not, he had been knocked unconscious courtesy of the silver-haired vampire.

"That's it," Axel said finally getting so fed up with the two that he couldn't stand it anymore. "Larxene come with me."

"YAY!!" Larxene shouted evilly. "Time for some vampire torture!" The first one they caught up to was Demyx. Considering he was the main cause of the problem, they figured they could just let Marluxia go and take out their frustrations on the dumb blonde.

A few minutes later, Marluxia was back on the top floor when she finally noticed that Demyx was no longer on her tail. This time she headed to her room to set up all kinds of booby traps. True she wasn't very smart anymore but at least she had gotten a little of her brain back and was smarter than Demyx. So, even though the traps she was planning weren't very good, they would work on Demyx. That was provided she ever got the chance to set them up. As she was walking to her room, she was pulled by someone to somewhere other than her planned destination.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!" she screamed thinking it was Demyx, but a hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Just be quiet okay?" asked a voice she recognized. Smiling slightly, she nodded her head and the hand uncovered her mouth. Marluxia looked around and saw that she was in Xemnas's room. Said vampire placed her on the bed and sat across from her. Then he asked, "What you said earlier. Was that true or just a way to rescue yourself from Demyx?"

Now Marluxia didn't remember what she had said, and was therefore not able to answer the second part of the question truthfully. But she was kind of offended at the first part. "Of course it is true," she huffed angrily. "I would never lie to you. Besides, I'm not smart enough to come up with a decent lie." Then, she started rambling other nonsense and, Xemnas decided that maybe just this once, he should take Roxas's advice. So soon, Marluxia had shut up courtesy of Xemnas's lips on hers.

When they broke apart, Marluxia had a smile on her face that was bigger than any ever seen on this earth. When Xemnas looked down at the smiling vampire, he couldn't help but give a tiny one of his own. Maybe, just maybe he liked her to, and maybe, just maybe he could get used to following a certain blonde vampire's advice. Of course, he would never tell anyone that. Unfortunately for him, Roxas already knew that his advice had worked.

Thing: You evil, evil, evil woman. Sora's MINE!!

Chatter: looks innocent Really? That's not what it looks like to me.

Thing: What do you mean?

Chatter: points at Riku and Sora who are making out

Thing: growls in annoyance

Riku: stops kissing Sora but his arms are still wrapped around the younger male possessively No, he's mine. And I'm pretty sure he'll agree with me.

Sora: blushes and nods

Thing: stomps away angrily

Chatter: smiles

Sora: Didn't I tell you that Chatter always keeps her promises?

Riku: pulls Sora back into a passionate kiss

Chatter: Don't you just love a happy ending?

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I'm sooooooo excited!! This is the first time I have ever completed a story that wasn't a one-shot. Thank you to all my loyal readers and I hoped you enjoyed the final chapter of Chances. And I hope you all enjoyed the entire fanfic. I know that the entire story is done, but I would still greatly appreciate any and all reviews. Here's hoping to seeing you in any future RikuxSora fanfics I might write. BYE!!


	8. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes**

A/N: Hey everyone!! Guess what, I had a bunch of scenes that I had planned to write into the Chances fan fic but didn't for various reasons. So here they are along with the individual reasons they didn't make the cut. Enjoy!!

**Scene 1**

"Hey Riku, what's taking so long?" Sora asked from the kitchen doorway. Said vampire rolled his eyes and continued to slice a tomato. Riku was currently preparing the ingredients for omelets, and Sora, having woken up with a growling stomach, was being impatient.

"I've only been working for about two minutes," the silver-haired male replied. "Haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue?"

"Well maybe I don't want that virtue," Sora huffed and got closer to his boyfriend. He noticed something odd about the tomatoes. "Aren't those tomatoes like really dark?"

Riku burst out laughing and managed to say in between chuckles, "That's how they're supposed to look."

"Oh," Sora said blushing. "Well tomatoes are way brighter and much more of an orange color in stores."

"That's because they aren't ripe," the vampire replied and kissed Sora on the cheek. "Just go and sit at the table. Breakfast will be done in a little while."

**Reason for Deletion: **taken out because I couldn't tie it into the story line. It took place during the 2-month gap.

**Scene 2**

"Riku, I'm booooooored," whined Sora from his place on the couch. Riku, who was currently sitting on the floor no more than ten feet away, stared at the other boy for a moment.

"What did you expect after living in an isolated tree house for a month and a half?" the vampire asked lazily.

"Well you've lived here for years without dying of boredom," Sora argued.

"That's how I got so good at cooking," Riku replied. "Not too mention I have over 200 horror films."

"None of that changes the fact that I'm bored," came the whiny yet persistent voice of one cinnamon-hared human. Riku sighed and just said, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I dunno," the teen replied. "Use your imagination to figure out something we could do besides just sitting here."

"We could always make-out some more," the vampire answered with a glint in his eyes.

"If by making-out you mean kissing me until I can't breathe while squishing my butt, I'd rather be bored," Sora said refusing the offer. "My butt still hurts from yesterday."

"Aww, honey don't be like that," Riku copied Sora's whine. "Even though I cook for you every meal (which was no small task), you won't indulge in my one selfish desire."

"No."

"Too bad you don't have choice."

**Reason for Deletion: **Also took place during the 2-month gap. Wouldn't add much to the plot line, and I didn't want too many time skips.

**Scene 3**

"Riku, why do you live in a tree?" Sora asked randomly one day.

R: "Because it's better tan living on the ground or in a cave."

S: "I meant why do you live in a forest so far away from people when you could live in the city?"

R: "Because I don't like people."

"But you like me don't you?" worry was flashing in wide sapphire eyes. "Because you invited me to stay here."

"Yes," Riku said a very small smile adorning his face. "I suppose I do."

**Reason for Deletion**: Just a bunch of dialogue that told what was already known in the story,

**Scene 4**

"Sora, honey," Saiyuki, Sora's mother, called from in the kitchen. "Lunch is ready." Sora was currently in the living room kind of watching tv. He carelessly turned it off and tossed the remote on a nearby chair on his way to the kitchen.

"You are going to tell me what's wrong with you right now," Saiyuki ordered her son. It had been a week since he came back and had been eating just barely enough to stay out of the hospital, pretty much turned mute, and acted like a robot around everyone. Saiyuki was very concerned and did not know of anyway she could help her son unless he told her what was wrong.

"I fell in love and got my heart broken," came his reply.

"With who?" she further inquired knowing full well it wasn't Kairi. After all, the girl practically stalked him.

"The person I stayed with while I was gone," Sora answered. "He sent me away because being around him is dangerous, and he loved me too much to let me stay. I left because I loved him too much to let him feel guilty if I got hurt because I was with him."

"Do you love him enough that the danger is worth it?" Saiyuki asked not caring about the newfound homosexuality of her son.

"Yes," Sora said. "But Riku doesn't think he's worth enough to keep me in harm's way."

"Then you'll just have to convince him."

"I don't have the strength to try," Sora answered and with that fell silent again and did not speak even though Saiyuki didn't feel like their conversation was done.

**Reason for Deletion: **I wanted Sora to come to his own conclusion that Riku was worth risking his life for. I also didn't want him pushed away by Riku but too have left by his own volition. I also didn't want Sora knowing for absolute certainty that Riku loved him.

**Scene 5**

"Sora weren't you still in high school over in the city?" Riku asked a few months after Sora had moved back in.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh so many people will wonder why someone with my brains is with you," Riku mused to himself.

"Why?" Sora said indignantly.

"You're a high school dropout, and before I was exiled, I graduated from Twilight University," Riku answered. (Twilight Town was the closed place to Castle Destiny with a college.)

"Don't call me that," Sora cried and a round of playful arguing started.

**Reason for Deletion: **I felt it could ruin the ending of my story, so I suppose it's an epilogue of sorts.


End file.
